


the lies (we tell)

by heartbee4



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drinking Games, F/F, M/M, Minor Moonsun, Minor WonHa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbee4/pseuds/heartbee4
Summary: Jeongguk and Yoongi meet at a party. Secrets are revealed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought I would try writing a whole story in present tense, and this happened. I’m not sure if this is even good?? But I hope you enjoy!

The room is bursting with energy, noise and people. The music is as loud as can be, and Jeongguk knows that his ears will be ringing later.

Despite this Jeongguk is having fun, dancing with his friends and enjoying the party. He’s too drunk, too lost in the moment to care how he looks, so most of his dancing is random moves mixed with lots of jumping. Not that everyone is paying much attention to him – pretty much everyone is in the same drunken state as him, or at least they appear to be.

Aside from Taehyung and Jimin, none of the people dancing with him stays constant. New people come and go, joining in for a little while before moving on the next group. Jeongguk likes that about parties; if you see a familiar face, even though it’s not someone you talk to very often, you smile at them, dance with them. Most people might be inclined to say that it’s superficial, but Jeongguk likes to think that people are just more accommodating at parties, whether drunk or not, because of the atmosphere. Jeongguk isn’t sure why; maybe it‘s because people can always use inebriation as an excuse later, or because parties are meant to be a social gathering.

Jeongguk never feels like going to parties, before actually arriving. When he wakes up in the morning on a day he has a party scheduled, he often regrets his decision to go. Nonetheless, he mostly ends up enjoying the parties and having fun, as he is now. That being said, he’s starting to feel like he needs a break from the dancing, from the music, from the energy. He gestures to Taehyung and Jimin that he’s leaving, both of them just nodding that they understood, instead of pausing their dance.

The party is taking place at the house of one of his classmates, Moon Byulyi. Jeongguk isn’t friends with Byulyi, in fact he barely knows her, but she invited the whole class along with a – big – bunch of her other friends. Jeonguk is pretty sure that other people showed up as well, but mainly just a few friends of friends.

Jeongguk ventures out of the crowded living room and into a hallway. There are people resting and talking in the hallway, as it is a bit more quiet and empty than the living room and kitchen. There’s also a couple kissing and grinding in a slight indent of the wall, barely hidden from view. Jeongguk tries not to look as he passes, hurrying to get to the bathroom.

There is a fairly long queue to the bathroom, which doesn’t surprise Jeongguk in the slightest. Jeongguk leans up against the wall as he waits, not too close to the person who’s in front of him in line. They’re on their phone and not paying him any mind, so Jeongguk lets his thoughts wander. The music isn’t as loud here, but he can feel it in his body, pounding through him along with adrenaline.

Jeongguk is pretty sure there are several people – a few girls, maybe – in the bathroom, judging from the squealing and the giggling. He sighs heavily. He really needs to pee, and drink some water. A lot of water maybe. He purses his lips, clicks his food on the floor and fidgets with the hem of his shirt. He’s just about to follow the steps of his line-partner and take out his phone, when someone comes running down the stairs.

Jeongguk recognizes her as something-Eunbi from another class in his year. He’s never spoken with her before, and he doesn’t know anything about her aside from the fact that she seems sweet and down-to-earth, but he gives a smile in return when she greets him with a big, genuine smile. Her eyes are huge and excited, and Jeongguk is pretty sure she’s had a bit too much to drink.

“Are you waiting in line for the bathroom?” she asks, a little too quickly, words slurred.

Jeongguk nods. “Yes,” he says, even though he thinks it obvious – why else would he be standing there, alone and against the wall right in front of the bathroom?

“Ah, okay. Me too.” She jumps a bit from one foot to another, as if she can’t quite stand still. “Do you want to play a game?”

Jeongguk blinks. “Uhm.”

“Upstairs. We’re a few people gathered there, just talking, but we were thinking… like-” At that moments three students leave the bathroom, laughing loudly, and Jeongguk feels relieved when he gets on person closer to the bathroom. Eunbi starts talking again when the door shuts: “…that we would play some games. Truth or dare, two truths and a lie and whatnot, maybe. It should be fun.”

Jeongguk thinks about it. He knows he should probably go back to dance with Jimin and Taehyung, but he doesn’t really want to. He needs some quiet, and he wants to sit down – and he also really needs some water. “Who’s up there?” he asks.

Eunbi furrows her brows as she thinks. Jeongguk waits, several moments. Then she shakes her head. “I’m not sure. My friend Yuna is definitely there, and then some other people. They seem nice, though.”

Jeongguk is fairly certain she currently thinks everyone is nice, but he doesn’t comment, just nods. “I’ll go with you and check it out.”

Eunbi’s smile grows impossibly. “Great! Will you wait for me then, when I’m in the bathroom?”

Jeongguk shrugs. He doesn’t see why not; he doesn’t have anything better to do.

-

Eunbi leads him up the stairs and to a room on the right. Jeongguk feels slightly better now, after drinking some water. Eunha is talking excitedly, something about a girl named Sojung, with pretty hair and pretty eyes and a pretty smile – pretty everything, apparently. Jeongguk can’t place the name to a face, but he doesn’t care much to, anyway.

When they finally arrive at their destination, Jeongguk finds that he doesn’t really recognize any of the other people in the room, aside from Byulyi ( _How did she sneak away from the party?_ he asks himself. _And_ why? _What if someone ruined something_?). They are scattered across the room, one person sitting in a computer chair, two people (one of them being Byulyi) lying across a bed, one person on the floor and someone sitting in a big bean bag.

“Yuna!” Eunbi exclaims immediately and almost jumps on top of the person sitting in the bean bag, whom, Jeongguk hopes, must be the Yuna that Eunbi mentioned. Jeongguk waves awkwardly when all eyes fall on him, but the air is mostly positive and curious.

“Who did you bring, Eunbi?” Yuna asks, but the question is directed at Jeongguk. Eunbi doesn’t answer.

Jeongguk suddenly goes shy, as he usually does around new people when he isn’t too drunk. “I’m Jeongguk. I’m in second year.”

It turns out everyone else is, too. Jeongguk vaguely recognizes some of them when he gets a closer look as they introduces themselves. The two people on the bed are Byulyi and Kim Yongsun. The chair’s occupant’s name is Jung Hoseok, and the person on the floor introduces themselves as Min Yoongi. They all seem friendly, and generally less intoxicated than Eunbi (whose last name is Jung, it turns out).

Jeongguk ends up taking a seat on the floor beside Yoongi, sending him a shy smile as he does so. Yoongi reciprocates the smile, but looks away quickly, a small blush of pink adorning his cheeks. _Cute_ , Jeongguk thinks. _Why have I never noticed him before?_

“So we were in the middle of discussing what to play while you two barged in,” Yuna says as soon as Jeongguk has settled on the floor. “We’re torn between Truth or Dare and Two Truth and a Lie.”

“So you haven’t gotten any further since I left?” asks Eunbi. Yuna pinches Eunbi’s cheek.

“I vote for Two Truths and Lie,” continues Yuna. “We can start with that, get to know each other, and when we get bored, we can maybe play Truth or Dare. Drink something before so that we’re more loosened up by then.”

“I don’t think Eunbi needs anything more to drink,” comments Yoongi. Jeongguk snorts, making Yoongi look at him in surprise, before looking away again, blush stronger this time. Jeongguk has a hard time averting his eyes.

The others are busy agreeing with Yuna, so Jeongguk clears his throat and agrees too. “Yeah, that sounds good.”

“Definitely. Does anyone have alcohol?” asks Hoseok.

Byulyi, who had been mostly quiet so far (too busy giggling over something with Yongsun), perks up at Hoseok’s words. “That I do,” she says and reaches underneath her bed for a bag. The bag contains beer, soju, liquor, soda and plastic cups. The bottles and cups go around, and everyone grabs a beer or pours themselves something to their liking (Yuna makes sure Eunbi doesn’t pour too much).

“Alright,” Byulyi says seriously. “Who wants to start?”

It’s quiet for a few heartbeats before Yuna volunteers, and the game begins. Although Jeongguk had been fairly drunk half an hour ago, he feels mostly sober now, and the majority of the others are on the same page, so the game starts out quite boring. Some of the facts are so excessive that it’s obvious which one is a lie to begin with, but Jeongguk is having fun, so he doesn’t complain.

He gets a text message from Jimin at some point, asking him where he went. He writes back that he’s playing a game in Byulyi’s room upstairs, and Jimin replies that he and Tae are going home to Jimin and that Jeongguk should text him when he gets home himself – if he doesn’t end up sleeping at Byulyi’s house that is. Jeongguk promises that he will.

During the game Jeongguk inches closer to Yoongi, almost subconsciously. Jeongguk keeps stealing glances at the other, not sure why he’s so interested. More often than not Jeongguk meets Yoongi’s gaze, and they both hastily look away upon eye-contact.

A few rounds into the game it starts getting more interesting, as more personal information is being shared. They all say their truths and lies to begin with as the round starts, and then reveals the lie towards the end (sometimes they have to repeat the facts several times, because the forget). When it’s Jeongguk’s turn, four pairs of eyes fall on him. (Byulyi and Yongsun are no longer playing; they rolled closer on the bed a few rounds ago and are now too engulfed in each other to care about their surroundings).

Jeongguk bites his lip, pretending to think about what to say. In reality he already made up his mind, but he isn’t sure he’s drunk enough to say it. His eyes darts to Yoongi. _Oh, what the hell._ “I once walked in on my parents having sex,” someone giggles at that. “I’ve been bungee jumping twice, and I’m straight.” There’s a slight pause between the last two facts, but he doesn’t think anyone notices. His heart is beating faster than usual and he can hear the blood rushing in his ears; he doesn’t come out to people often, yet alone people he just met. But he’s fairly certain most people in the room won’t have a bad reaction, if Eunbi blabbering on and on about Sojung, and Yongsun and Byulyi cuddling it up in bed, is any indication. And also, for some reason, he wants Yoongi to know.

Jeongguk sees some of the others mouthing his words to themselves, so that they don’t forget them.

“Alright, Yoongi, your turn,” says Hoseok.

Yoongi nods and leans back against the bed. “Hm… I can hold my breath for two minutes, I’m straight, and I rap.” – Two facts of which have already been said.

“Very original,” teases Hoseok.Yoongi doesn’t look at him, just shrugs. Jeongguk tries not to show how interested he is in finding out which one of Yoongi’s facts is the lie.

Hoseok says his facts, and then the guessing starts. Jeongguk’s palms get sweatier the closer to his turn it gets, but he doesn’t show his nerves outwardly. (At least he hopes not). It’s easy for Jeongguk to guess which one of Eunbi’s facts is a lie – she said “I’ve never had a crush on a girl.” (If that had been the lie, Jeongguk would have argued that she’s probably lying to herself).

Jeongguk’s lie is apparently more difficult to figure out. They all stare at him, gauging his reactions as they guess.

“I think the walking-in-on-parents-having-sex one is true. Poor you, though,” says Yuna. Eunbi nods in agreement. “And him being straight is a lie. I mean, why else would he say it?”

“But that means he went bungee jumping,” Hoseok reminds them. “And that’s downright terrifying.”

“Hoseok, not everyone is as terrified of heights as you,” Yoongi says drily.

“It’s not just about being scared of heights, it’s about putting your life in danger.”

Yuna clears her throat to put an end to their arguing. “That was my guess. What do you say, Jeongguk? Which one is the lie?”

“You were right, yeah. I’m not straight, that’s the lie.”

They all just nod and the attention moves on to Yoongi. (Jeongguk feels relieved when his coming out moment passes, as if he just presented in class and now gets to sit back in his seat). Hoseok doesn’t say anything, as per usual when it’s Yoongi’s turn. Jeongguk assumes he already knows the answers. “I think the rapping is a lie,” guesses Yuna. She’s the one who guesses the most and generally seems to be most interested the game. “You don’t look like a rapper.” (Yoongi might not look like a rapper, but he sure does look offended at her statement). Hoseok laughs loudly at her words.

Eunbi pouts. “Sojung doesn’t necessarily look like a rapper either. Actually, that’s not true. She looks like she can do anything. I’m sure she can, actually, she’s so-“

“Right, anyway. Anyone else wants to guess?”

“Holding your breath for two minutes is pretty impressive, isn’t it?” asks Eunbi. “But I think it’s true. I’m fairly certain I saw you making out with one of the third years at the last party on the dance floor, what was his name…? Of course you could be straight anyway.”

“Uhm, yes, I did. You’re right, that was a lie, I’m actually bi.” (A giggle from the bed sounds at that, possibly from Yongsun, and Jeongguk isn’t sure if it was due to Yoongi rhyming, or some other reason he doesn’t want to find out about). “And I c _an_ rap,” Yoongi says pointedly, and sends Yuna a look.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to offend,” she says, laughter in her voice. “I think I’ve had too much to drink.”

“Nice excuse,” Eunbi whispers to her, petting her leg.

When the attention moves onto Hoseok, Yoongi turns towards Jeongguk a bit. They are now sitting quite close, almost touching, and the look they share feels almost intimate. Yoongi smiles a bit, like they have a secret together. _What happened to the really shy boy from an hour ago? Is it the alcohol?_

Jeongguk must be more intoxicated than he realizes as well, because the first thing out of his mouth is: “So, making out with someone in the middle of the dance floor, huh? Does it have to be a dance floor, or is a bedroom floor okay, too?”

Yoongi stares at him and lifts an eyebrow, amused. “Are you asking me if I want to make out with you right now?”

“…Maybe?” Jeongguk cringes as himself when he realizes how that sounds. “I’m sorry if that was a weird thing to say, I’m too drunk and tired to have normal conversations apparently.”

Yoongi laughs. “I can hear that. You know what, why don’t we wait with the making out on a bedroom floor till another time. I would rather take you out on a date first. How about next Friday?”

Jeongguk’s eyes widen. “That sounds great.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, that does sound great, but can you two focus on the game, please?” Yuna interrupts.

Yoongi and Jeongguk immediately turn their attention back to the game, but they keep exchanging small smiles throughout the rest of the night. Jeongguk can’t wait for Friday.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Is this better than when I write in past tense, or is it worse?


End file.
